Forever Young
by Futurama-Addiction
Summary: [Collateral] Vincent is having memories of his little sister who died. He also gets taken in by someone when she finds him on the MTA. Chapter Two Is Up!
1. The Best Annoyance Ever

**Forever Young by Futurama-Addiction**

**Best Annoyance Ever**

March 18, 1977

"Maria! Get your butt back here, this instant!" Vincent yelled to his 7-year-old sister, Maria.

_Vincent was 14 years old, and it was his job to look after his annoying little sister. But he did love her with all his heart, even though she was the biggest annoyance on the whole planet to him._

_Maria came racing back. She had a cute little pink bunny rabbit stuffed-animal in one hand. She always had it, it was her best-friend, well, of course except for Vincent, he was the best._

"_Why do you always carry that?" Vincent asked while snatching the rabbit from her hands. _

"_Because, she keeps me safe. Now give it back!" Maria said in a whiney voice._

"_Safe?" Vincent laughed. "It's just a stuffed-animal, a toy. It can't protect you."_

"_Yes she can," Maria said stressing the she. Vincent always called her an 'it'. But she was a 'she.' _

"_Whatever." Vincent said, he threw the toy on the ground. _

_Maria ran right away and picked it up. Maria was the cutest thing ever, and even Vincent knew it. Her smile lit up the whole room, and her little dimples melted your heart._

"_Did the wittle mean boy hurt you, Candy?" she asked her little bunny._

"_What kind of name is Candy?" Vincent asked._

"_She is pink, just little cotton candy."_

_Vincent snorted._

"_I love you, Vincent." Maria said out of no where. It surprised Vincent on how easily she would say that to her after he just picked on her like that. To him, that showed that she really did love him._

"_I love you too," Vincent said. He really did love her. She was the only person that he loved, he hated his dad, and their mother died before they even knew her._

_

* * *

Vincent's eyes snapped open. He was in a house. He looked around cautiously and stood up._

The house he was in was very well kept and it was a nice house to begin with. He raised an eyebrow at the great house he magically appeared in. But wait, he didn't believe in magic. Someone had to of brought him there. So, he went searching for someone.

"Hello," Vincent would quietly say sometimes. But no one would answer.

He made his way down a very long hall. He was so long and there was a door at the end that was slightly open. The light from inside glued across the floor like a tattoo. It reminded him of a creepy movie he saw. But he wasn't scared of nothing, he had his gun.

He settled his hand on the gun, preparing to swing it out and shoot if he had to. He slowly crept down the long hall. No doors were on the sides, just that one. It creeped him out even more, like this was a special room for some weird psycho path and he was going to be the next to whatever goes on.

Vincent came closer, he heard nothing, and he didn't want to do this, but had to. He looked back over his shoulder just to make sure nothing was behind him.

* * *

Vincent was now one step away from the door. He stood there, working up the courage to cover the one step's worth of floor. And finally he knew he would have to, he was a hit man, what kind of hit man would run away from a door just because it reminded him of a horror movie.

So, he covered the space and looked into the door. He stood there for a few minutes checking the room out.

"Looking for me?" said someone from behind him.

Vincent jumped and twirled right around. And quickly dragged his gun out and pointed it at the person. It was a woman; she had beautiful blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a blue leather suit like super-heroes do.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She took out two blades. Not quite the size of a sword, but also not small. "The one who saved you. Oh, and don't bother, I know who you are, _Vincent._"

Vincent raised his gun between her eyes, and she got her blades ready, pointing at both of his eyes. "How do you know me?" Vincent asked.

"No need for questions. I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."

"Who are you!" Vincent asked again.

"My name is Elektra."

Vincent laughed, "And you are a wannabe?" he asked, looking at her blades.

"No, that is just a nickname because I have the blades, I never use my real name. In fact, it's been Elektra for so long that I even forget my real name."

Vincent pulled his finger back a bit at the ready.

"Enough with the gun. Come on, Man."

"Why should I?"

Elektra put on a cocky smile, "Because you have no choice, unless you want to look like a complete doorknob, because I took out all your ammo."

Vincent glared, "Whatever."

They both lowered their weapons and Vincent made his way into the kitchen again like a lost dog. Always aware and on the lookout.

"Don't try to hit on me."

"Why?" Vincent asked teasingly.

"Can't tell, but you'd barf, trust me."

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Okay."


	2. The Way We Was

**The Way We Was**

"Vincent!" called Vincent's dad from inside his house. His dad had stepped outside and was calling him from the deck.

_Vincent felt his anger build within him. He clenched his fist and turned around slowly with tightened muscles; Maria saw his anger every time their father called them. He looked his father in the eye and gave him the most threatening glare he could build up, hoping it would work; but it didn't. He knew it wouldn't, it's just reality._

"_Don't you give me that glare young man!" _

"_What glare, dad? What did you want?" Vincent asked with a smile, but no softening with the glare._

"_We're going to the mall. Get your butt over here I will kick it the way it's never been kicked before!"_

_Vincent sighed and looked down at his sister; she looked up at him sheepishly. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the house. "Come on, Maria."_

_She followed behind, knowing that if Vincent even did the least wrong, their father would beat him up. She didn't like to hear him doing that; she didn't like to see it. Their father usually told her to leave the room, but every once and a while she will catch a glimpse, and she cried every time._

_They walked into the house and their father slammed the door behind them. "Get out to the car!"_

_Vincent and Maria looked up at him for a moment. But to him, that was stalling. "NOW!"_

_They both ran to the car. Vincent got in the back with Maria; he didn't dare to even try to sit in the front. _

_Seconds after their father followed. He opened the door, plopped himself in—moving the care the left for a moment from his weight—and slammed the door behind him. He stuck the key in the hole, but didn't start it; instead he turned back to Vincent._

"_You better keep that girl safe or you will wish you were never born, Boy!" With that he turned around and madly turned the key and the car went on._

"_You got that?" he said a little more calm to Vincent._

"_Yes, Sir." Vincent said in a robot way. Now usually his father didn't take that tone, but surprisingly he didn't snap this time. Instead he fixed his eyes behind the car and backed out._

"_Mr. Bunny goes hop," Maria would say every once and awhile playing with hey Bunny, Candy. Vincent just hated it. _

"_Would you be quiet please, Maria. Say those retarded things in your head." Vincent said._

_Maria looked down. She wasn't the kind of little sister that cried to daddy every time her brother said something mean, because if she did show anyway of being hurt by Vincent, their father would beat him up. But it was a bit different when he was there to hear him. This time it was Vincent's fault._

"_Don't you ever say that again, Boy, or I'll come back there and make it so you can't use those lips of yours!"_

"_You're all talk," Vincent whispered. Luckily, his father didn't hear it._

_They finally rolled into the mall parking lot. Maria jumped up and down; she loved the mall, and they rarely got to go to it. Their father smiled and chuckled in his throat at the little girl. He treated her like gold, and he treated Vincent like dirt that he walks and spits on. _

"_Don't eat where you crap?" Vincent whispered once again. Vincent was meaning that he was pretty much where his father crapped, which meant he was mean. And Maria was pretty much where his father ate, which meant he was nice to her._

_But once again, he didn't hear Vincent's smart remark. But at least they were all true and not false, like most kids do, just blabber on about how awful their dads are. But like Vincent would say, 'You don't know awful until you met my dad.' And he was right; his father had to be the worst._

"_Time to go, Vince." His father said. _

"_It's Vincent, only Maria calls me Vince." Vincent said, knowing that his father wouldn't make a very bad scene in the parking lot. _

_But his father did make a little one. He grabbed Vincent's shirt collar and dragged him close to his face. "I will call you what I like, Stupid." With that he threw him back, but Vincent was used to this reaction, so he learned to catch himself. _

"_Let's go," With that they were all walking into the store; Maria was holding Vincent's hand under their father's strict rules._

_**

* * *

**_"Vincent, Vincent," said a voice. It woke him up from his dream/memory. 

Vincent leaned up and looked at Elektra. She sat on the couch beside him with her feet up and holding a blue cup of tea. "What?"

"You were having a dream. You were saying everything, it was like a one-man play or something." Elektra said, taking a sip from he teacup.

Vincent's face suddenly went red. She knew, or at least she heard that, and that was a total give-away. "I suppose you want to know the meaning of that?"

"Uh, yeah!" she said with a smile.

Now Vincent wasn't the type to explain anything to any woman, but she heard everything the people said in his dream. It was out now; there was no difference.

"I was having a blast from the past, you could say." Vincent started. "I was having a dream that concerned my little sister, and my father, and of course me. I was 12 and my sister was 7. My father abused me, but he treated my sister like gold. My sister was." Vincent paused for a moment; tears coming to his eyes, he gained his barrens. "My sister was the best thing that ever happened to me in my whole life. And I am just having memories of her and they happen to have my father in them."

Elektra suddenly looked stunned. Her face went red and tears came to her eyes. Vincent looked at her strangely. "Why are you crying? This has nothing to do with you."

"It's just so sad, I'm sorry about this all."

"No you're not," Vincent replied. "You don't know my family, you never did, you can't be sorry for something you've never seen, heard, or known in your whole life."

"What else is there?" Elektra asked.

"Well, my sister and we were best friends. We both knew what our father was like, and we had no mother. So we had to stick together, be strong together. And that's what we did. We never split apart."

Elektra nodded her head.

"And that was the way we was." Vincent finished.

Elektra looked down at the floor, then back up at Vincent and smiled. "I better get some sleep."

Vincent nodded. He thought it was strange at how affected she seemed by this story. But he didn't care; he just wanted more sleep. But he dreaded the memory that followed his last one.


End file.
